Darkness Beneath the Pages
by NightDragon8
Summary: There were many who refused to believe such a ridiculous tale. I am here to reveal the truth that has been tangled in this web of lies. This is the horrifying story of how a young naive soul was thrust into the depths of her worst fears...


_Hey everyone. I apologize for not updating anything new lately. I have been occupied with work and class, and unfortunately was unable to write for a short period. However im back, and I have brought a new story! To get to the point, this is basically a short story I had written a while back. Since it was my creation, this was the only category I could fit it in. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading it._

_Darkness Beneath the Pages_

A curious pair of bright green eyes skimmed the many rooms of the mansion. These mischievous eyes belonged to a rather small girl. The girl appeared to be no more than 13 years old. She wore light blue pajamas that felt as soft as a light feather and a white robe to match. Her name was Kana.

Kana had recently moved into her Uncle's mansion after her parents died in a tragic fire. Her uncle was very understanding and warm-hearted. He would allow her to roam any part of the mansion she wished. However, he warned her in a very stern voice, "Never go into the library without asking my permission."

Kana had always found this a strange command, but she obeyed nonetheless. Tonight, she was doing her usual exploring of the mysterious house. Kana did a double-take when she realized her thoughts had led her to the library. Her uncle's warning was streaming through her mind. Kana decided to simply ignore it. She reached her small hand up and slowly opened the large wooden door.

The library was huge! She had never seen so many books in her life. Shelf upon shelf hundreds of old books sat. There, in the middle of the room, sat a pedestal with a glass case on top. Curious, she walked over to it and blew away the thick layer of dust. Beneath the old glass case, rested a book. The book was very old looking, and was torn in several places. The cover was an old wood brown.

Kana was confused. Why would this book be locked up by itself? Being very careful, she reached up a timid and shaking hand to open the case. It creaked lightly and she winced, hoping her uncle did not hear. Kana opened it just enough to snatch the book. She used her free hand to pick the ancient object up, and then quietly closed the case. Clutching the book safely in her arms, Kana rushed swiftly and quietly back to her room.

Once she reached her room, Kana let out a breath of relief. She walked over to her bed and placed the book on it. She wiped the perspiration of her forehead. She took this moment to fully take in its' appearance. It was not a very large book. Kana ran her hand on the cover. It felt like rough leather. It was then she noticed 

an intricate design on the book. It looked like a serpent with vines or rope wrapped around its body.

Practically bouncing with excitement, Kana slide her trembling fingers into the crease of the book and opened it.

Suddenly, the book began to shake violently. Out of pure shock, Kana dropped it onto the hard floor. She backed into the corner of her room and stared at the book with wide and fearful eyes. A blinding red light sprang from the books crease. Kana had to shield her eyes and duck her head. When she lifted her head back up, she let out a yell. Slimy, long, snake-like vines were emerging from the book.

Kana was panting heavily with both shock and fear. She ran for the door, but somehow the hideous vines reached her first. They wrapped around her waist, and ankles. She screamed and tried to reach the doorknob. She was a mere hair away.

A vine suddenly wrapped itself around her chest, trapping her arms. They pulled her down to the floor and began to drag her slowly. Kana lifter her head and her eyes widened horribly. The tentacle-like plants were pulling her to the book. She thrashed as hard as she could, but it was useless. Kana screamed loudly, praying her uncle would hear. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. One of the vines had gone around her frail neck. No one could have imagined the look of absolute horror in Kana's eyes as she was dragged into the book forever.

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
